1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an engine fuel injection apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-97132 (Pages 2–3, FIGS. 1–2) discloses an engine fuel injection apparatus in the background art, which includes an air chamber provided on an upstream end of an air intake passage of an engine. The air chamber is a two-half chamber including a lower chamber and an upper chamber, and the fuel injection valve for injecting fuel toward the upstream end of the air intake passage is provided in the air chamber.
However, the present inventors have determined that in the engine fuel injection apparatus in the background art, the fuel injection valve is provided in the air chamber. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve the maintenance and inspection of the fuel injection valve, and to improve the working of the fuel piping and wiring to the fuel injection valve. Therefore, there is room for improvement of the engine fuel injection apparatus in the background art.